Mad World
by IncFinger
Summary: Nehmen wir mal an, es gab niemals einen Plan, Jess seine eigene Serie zu geben, was bedeutet hätte, dass Jimi niemals in Stars Hollow aufgetaucht wäre um die ganze bisherige Storyline in Frage zu stellen. Wie wäre es dann weiter gegangen?
1. Ende mit dem Ende

_Disclaimer:__ Mir gehört nix, alle Rechte sind bei Amy Sherman Palladino; sie war so nett, mich mit ihren Figuren spielen zu lassen. _

_Pairing: __Jess ?_

_Zusammenfassung: __Nehmen wir mal an, es gab niemals einen Plan, Milo seine eigene Serie zu geben, was bedeutet hätte, dass Jimi niemals in Stars Hollow aufgetaucht wäre um die ganze bisherige Storyline in Frage zu stellen. Wie wäre es dann weiter gegangen? _

_ACHTUNG: __Es wird ein bisschen heftiger im Laufe der Story, aber ich will nicht zuviel verraten. Vorerst Rating PG-13._

_Anmerkung: __Die Kapitel sind alle unterschiedlicher Länge, mal kurz, mal ausufernder; das hängt einfach damit zusammen, wo ich gerne einen Abschnitt haben möchte. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_And on with the story!_

Mad world

Es musste ein Ende damit sein, das Ende vor sich her zu schieben

Jess konnte nicht genau bestimmen, wann es angefangen hatte.

War es, als er anfing, seltener anzurufen, und lieber in Ruhe im WalMart vor sich hin arbeitete?

Es war einfach. Er stapelte Paletten über Paletten, Reihe um Reihe, Schicht über Schicht. Rory nannte ihn ihren „Hochstapler" ohne zu wissen, wie richtig sie damit lag. Vielleicht hatte er sich selbst sein Leben lang etwas vorgemacht.

War es, als sie immer wieder damit anfing, ob er auch zur Schule ging, und ständig nachbohrte, ob er auch seine Hausaufgaben machte?

Wann auch immer es genau begonnen hatte… Ein Unbehagen und eine emotionale Distanziertheit zwischen ihnen war mehr und mehr gewachsen, ohne dass er sich dazu im Stande fühlte oder auch nur einen Weg sah, irgendetwas daran zu ändern. Ohnmächtig sah er zu, wie ihm nach und nach alles aus den Händen glitt.

Jess war sich seiner Scharaden durchaus bewusst, wenn er Rory aus dem Weg ging. Wenn er sie nicht anrief, obwohl er es versprochen hatte. Wenn er noch eine Schicht anhängte, nur um für weitere sechs Stunden NICHT über Rory und seine eigenen Minderwertigkeitskomplexe nachdenken zu müssen. Wenn er sich von Luke verleugnen ließ, obwohl er auf seinem Bett lag und nichts anderes tat, als zu lesen. Wenn er ihrem Blick auswich. Rory hatte ihn gemustert und gefragt, ob auch alles in Ordnung sei, das „mit uns" unausgesprochen in Klammern. Er hatte nicht geantwortet.

Es führte nirgendwohin, das war das eigentliche Problem. Nicht seine Verschlossenheit oder ihr ständiges Nachbohren.

Rory wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber es funktionierte nicht, sie beide zusammen. Sie waren wie Feuer und Wasser. Weiß und Schwarz. Wie Dunkel und Licht. Nacht und Tag. Schuld und Unschuld. Es war als kämen sie von verschiedenen Planeten. Die einzigen Berührpunkte waren ihre gemeinsame Liebe zu Büchern und diese seltsame Anziehung zwischen ihnen.

Sie war faszinierend und trotz aller Probleme unzerstörbar. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung verband eine unbestimmbare Anziehungskraft sie beide untrennbar. Wenn sie sich küssten, explodierte jedes Mal die Welt um sie herum. Das geschah noch immer, aber inzwischen küssten sie sich seltener. Vielleicht weil es die Mängel ihrer Beziehung zu stark kontrastierte? Hormone und intensive Gefühle konnten nicht die fehlende Nähe kompensieren, die früher aus ihren tieferen Gesprächen erwachsen war.

Ihre zwischenmenschliche Kommunikation war in dem Moment gestorben, als sie zusammengekommen waren, an diesem verrückten Abend des Tanzmarathons. Es hätte Jess bereits klar sein müssen, als sie zum ersten Mal gemeinsam in Lukes Wohnung standen und er keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr formulieren konnte. Schon damals hätte er es sehen und die Notbremse ziehen müssen.

Es beenden müssen, bevor es überhaupt anfing.

Oder war er vielleicht doch nur zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, seine Mysteriosität zu bewahren?

Hatten sie sich nicht genug bemüht, ihre Beziehung auch auf anderen Ebenen als der körperlichen zu vertiefen? Hatten sie schlicht und ergreifend zu viel geknutscht und zu wenig geredet? Konnte es tatsächlich so einfach sein?

Jess glaubte nicht daran, aber er wusste auch nicht, woran er sonst glauben sollte. Es gab keinen Halt mehr. Er fühlte sich so einsam und verloren wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Heute war es zu Ende gegangen, für immer. Und Jess fühlte sich auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise erleichtert.

Seiner ewigen Gedankengänge müde schnippte Jess den Zigarettenstummel in den Weiher. Ohne nachzudenken war er davon gestürmt nach seinem Kampf mit Dean, und war hier gelandet, am Steg. Wo alles begann.

„Und das war es jetzt?"

Jess schrak zusammen, er hatte Rory nicht kommen hören. Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Bereits anderthalb Stunden saß er hier, die Beine über dem Wasser baumelnd, in Gedanken versunken, ohne zu merken, wie die Zeit verflog. Rory hatte er nicht mehr erwartet.

„Soll das jetzt immer so bleiben, du redest nicht mit mir, und ich laufe dir hinterher?" fuhr Rory fort. Sie war wütend, er hörte es in ihrer Stimme. So hatte sie geklungen, als sie auf seinen Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hatte, am Abend vor dem _Distillers_-Konzert.

„Nein." Jess stand auf und ging weg. Einfach so. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen wie sie ihm ungläubig hinterher starrte.

Arme Rory. Sie musste immer alles verstehen.

Aber nicht alles war erklärbar und mit Worten zu fassen.

Jess hörte ihre Schritte auf den Planken, als sie ihm folgte. Sie holte auf. Jess sah nicht von seinen Füßen auf, als sie mit ihm gleichauf war, die Fäuste tief in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben.

Sie trat vor ihn, bremste ihn aus, und da hob er seinen Blick und sah ihr geradewegs ins Gesicht, mit einem kalten, gefühllosen starren Ausdruck. Er wusste, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, als sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat. Sie erschrak, weil sie ihn so nicht kannte. Gut. Es musste ein Ende damit sein, das Ende vor sich her zu schieben. Er wollte sich nichts mehr vormachen. Sie_ sollte_ sich nichts mehr vormachen.

„Das erste, was du tun kannst um zu verhindern, dass es so läuft, wie du es gerade geschildert hast, ist aufhören mir nachzulaufen." Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Ich glaub's nicht." Rory trat wieder einen Schritt vor, nun wieder mehr zornig denn verwirrt. „_Du_ machst Schluss mit _mir_?" Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen, ihre Lippe zitterte leicht, und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich wie der letzte Mensch der Welt. Er war so ein Idiot. Jess starrte auf seine Füße. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, irgendetwas Mitfühlendes sagen, irgendetwas Kluges, das erklärte, was gerade vor sich ging. Ihm fiel nichts dergleichen ein.

„Wir funktionieren nicht zusammen." murmelte er stattdessen.

Rory starrte ihn immer noch an, hatte sich inzwischen aber wieder unter Kontrolle. Zumindest hatte ihre Lippe aufgehört zu zittern. Stattdessen schien die Wut wieder zu überwiegen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil du es nicht einmal versuchst, Jess. Du hast nie an uns geglaubt, oder? War ich für dich nur eine Trophäe?"

Sie musste nicht sagen, dass sie diesen Verdacht von Dean hatte. Dieser verdammte Idiot. Er verstand nichts. Gar nichts.

„Nein, so war das nicht." Jess verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

Dann wieder Rorys leise Stimme, fragend: „Warum hast du mir nie vertraut?"

_Um dich zu schützen._

_Du warst mein Unschuldsengel, mein reines Gewissen, das ich niemals in mir haben werde._

_Niemals würde ich dich mit meiner Dunkelheit belasten, deine Reinheit beflecken. _

_Ich werde dich nicht zu mir herabziehen. Jeder hat das von mir erwartet, aber dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Ich brauche dich, so wie du bist, mit all deinen Träumen. Lieber zerstöre ich das Band zwischen uns als deine Träume._

_Du bist ohne mich besser dran, Rory._

_Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten auf deinem Weg._

_Du hast etwas Besseres verdient als mich. _

Aber alles, was Jess herausbrachte war: „Ich weiß es nicht."

_Es ist besser so._

Und er drehte sich um und entfernte sich rasch.


	2. Ein Zuhause am Ende der Welt

Ein Zuhause am Ende der Welt 

Rory zog leise die Haustür hinter sich zu, um ihre Mutter nicht aufzuwecken. Es war kurz nach zwei, und der Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen. Sie wollte nur noch ins Bett und sich in den Schlaf weinen. Keine Fragen mehr.

„Wow, die Party muss toll gewesen sein."

Rory fuhr herum. Lorelai blickte ihr mit unschuldiger Miene vom Sofa entgegen. _Der Pate II_ flackerte über den Bildschirm. ‚Die perfekte Ausrede.' dachte Rory. ‚Klar. Ich _musste_ den Film unbedingt noch zu Ende ansehen. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass er so lange dauert. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich im Dunkeln auf dich gewartet habe.'

Rory nickte nur. „Die Band war gut."

„Nur gut?" Lorelai zeigte kein Interesse mehr für ihren Alibi-Film und wandte sich ganz ihrer Tochter zu. Sie schob sich Popkorn in den Mund. Rory ließ sich mit einem Seufzer neben sie fallen und tat es ihrer Mutter nach.

„Na gut, sie waren _sehr _gut." Eine Sekunde Schweigen. Dann wieder Rory: „Mom."

„Was?" Wieder dieser unschuldige Augenaufschlag.

„Es ist nach zwei."

Lorelai wies auf den Fernseher: „Der Film, ich..."

Doch Rory unterbrach sie: „Ja, klar. Du wolltest nur noch schnell den Paten I, II und III kucken. Ich weiß." Sie verdrehte die Augen zur Zimmerdecke.

„Hey! Das sind qualitativ hochwertige Filme. Man wird noch in Jahrzehnten davon reden!"

„Du bestimmt."

Sie knabberten eine Weile schweigend am Popkorn und blickten auf den Bildschirm, während Al Pacino von einem Ort zum anderen fuhr. Irgendwie hatte auch Lorelai den Faden verloren. Sie runzelte die Stirn. War da nicht gerade noch dieser Bote unterwegs gewesen? Lebte er noch, oder war er schon tot? Aber das Auto war definitiv cool.

„Nun frag schon." sagte Rory plötzlich.

„Was sollte ich denn fragen? Ich sitze nur hier, und möchte einen preisgekrönten Film mit meiner einzigen Tochter genießen. Weißt du, ich gehöre nicht zu der Sorte Mutter, die so lange aufbleibt, bis ihre Tochter von der Party wieder zu Hause ist. Das wäre soooo un-Lorelai..." Aber sie wandte sich bereits interessiert ihrer Tochter zu, die schlanken Beine in den ausgebleichten blauen Jogginghosen im Schneidersitz unter sich gekreuzt.

Rory überlegte, mit welchem Detail sie anfangen sollte. „Lane hat sich betrunken."

„Tatsächlich?" Lorelai riss die Augen auf. „Du meinst so richtig mit Alkohol und..."

„Sich danach in die Büsche übergeben, ja." Rory nickte. „Ich musste ihr das Haar zurückgehalten."

„Wow, ich habe dich gut erzogen. Du bist eine gute Freundin. Hat sie auf den Tischen getanzt?"

„Ich konnte sie davon abhalten. Aber sie hat ihre Mutter angerufen."

„Mama Kim?"

„Nein, ihre andere Mutter." sagte Rory trocken, und schaffte es, dabei nicht die Augen zur Zimmerdecke zu verdrehen.

„Ich dachte schon..."

„Mehr konnte sie mir nicht gestehen, denn dann kam die Polizei und hat die Party beendet."

Lorelai verschluckte sich an ihrem Popkorn und hustete.

„Sie kamen gerade zur rechten Zeit, denn so konnten sie die Schlägerei von Dean und Jess unterbrechen."

„Die _Schlägerei_???"

Rory nickte nur. Auch wenn ihre Situation im Moment noch so trostlos war, das Staunen ihrer Mutter war es schon beinahe wieder wert. „Ja, nach der Sache in Kyles Schlafzimmer..."

„Kyles _Schlafzimmer_?"

„Ja, man sollte es nicht glauben, er hat auch ein Schlafzimmer. Ein ziemlich großes sogar."

„Was hast du in Kyles Schlafzimmer gemacht? Rory, ich weiß, ich wollte immer eine coole Mutter sein, aber du hast mir doch versprochen..."

„Es ist nichts passiert. Keine Sorge." Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Der Bildschirm flackerte und Lorelai schaltete ihn aus.

„Was genau ist _nicht passiert."_

„Wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen. Ich meine, Jess wollte, aber..."

„Du hast nein gesagt." beendete Lorelai den Satz für sie. „Du bist eine unglaubliche Tochter." Sie warf aufatmend die Arme um Rory und drückte sie kurz und fest an sich. „Mein Mädchen!" Dann schob Lorelai ihre Tochter, die zu überrascht von der Umarmung gewesen war, um sie zu erwidern, an den Schultern wieder ein wenig auf Abstand und musterte sie ein wenig besorgt: „Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich meine..."

„Jess hat mit mir Schluss gemacht." sagte Rory trocken.

„Oh Rory!" Lorelai stöhnte auf. „Deswegen? Weil du nicht mit ihm schlafen wolltest?" fragte sie dann möglichst verständnisvoll, aber Rory konnte spüren, wie es in ihrer Mutter brodelte. Merkwürdig. Sie selbst fühlte gar nichts mehr. Jess war ihr plötzlich völlig egal. Ihrem Empfinden nach hatte es nie einen Jess gegeben. Sie war Rory. Rory aus Stars Hollow. Rory, die in ein paar Wochen an der Chilton-Privatschule, einer der besten Prep-Schools des Staates ihren Abschluss machen würde. Rory, die im nächsten Semester nach Yale gehen würde. Rory, Tochter von Lorelai Gilmore. Und sie war unabhängig.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Jess hat mir nicht gesagt warum. Er hat einfach Schluss gemacht. Aus. Es war wahrscheinlich abzusehen. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass er mir viel von sich erzählt hat, oder dass er mir irgend etwas anvertraut hat, oder dass er mir je gesagt hat, was in ihm vorgeht! Vermutlich waren wir einfach am Ende." Ein erneutes Schulterzucken.

Lorelai musterte ihre Tochter. Sie schien äußerlich so ruhig und gefasst – Rory war nie der Typ für Wutausbrüche gewesen. Wahrscheinlich schluckte sie erst einmal und brauchte dann ihre eigene Zeit, die Sache zu verdauen. Im Moment schien sie nur zu verdrängen. Aber bald würde sie eine Schulter brauchen. Ihre Schulter. Und Eiscreme. Viel Eiscreme.

Es waren die gleichen Symptome, die Rory gezeigt hatte, als Dean das erste Mal mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Erst nach Tagen schien sie zu realisieren, was das bedeutete. Rory mochte enorm intelligent sein, aber in Liebesdingen war sie manchmal etwas langsam. Und vor allem naiv.

Jess dagegen war eine ganz andere Geschichte. In dem Moment, als er zum ersten Mal über ihre Schwelle getreten war, hatte Lorelai gewusst, dass der Junge nur Ärger bedeuten würde. Er war eben nicht aus Stars Hollow, nicht der nette Junge von nebenan. Nein, Jess kam aus New York, und einen Teil davon trug er immer mit sich herum. Seine Erfahrungen, die vermutlich viel weiter reichten als Rorys.

Bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte Jess Lorelai unterstellt, mit Luke zu schlafen. Er hatte sie sich bewusst zum Feind gemacht, und dann hatte er, ohne jegliches Zögern, begonnen, um ihre Tochter ganz offen zu werben. Während Dean quasi daneben saß und zusehen musste.

Vermutlich war sie für ihn nur eine sportliche Herausforderung gewesen. Schaffe ich es, das naive Mädchen vom Lande zu korrumpieren? Und Rory hatte dieses Spielchen, ohne zu merken, wie sie manipuliert wurde, mitgemacht. Weil sie zu gut für diese Welt war. Nein. Nicht zu gut für diese Welt. Nur für jemanden wie Jess.

„Komm her." Und wieder drückte Lorelai ihre Tochter an sich.

Rory erwiderte die Umarmung diesmal. Als sie sich wieder trennten, schmunzelte sie sogar. „Du bist doch nur froh, dass Jess und ich auseinander sind. Endlich darfst du ungeschoren über ihn herziehen."

„Ich? Das würde ich niemals tun... Aber jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke... Es hat sein gutes..."

„Das hat es." Rory stand auf und Lorelai begann, die Überreste ihres Fernsehabends aufzuräumen. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Trennungen machen soooooo müde!"

„Okay."

Lorelai sah ihrer Tochter hinterher, bis sie in ihre Zimmer und damit aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Rory zog ihre Zimmertür sanft hinter sich zu und begann sich langsam aus ihren nach Rauch und Bier stinkenden Klamotten zu schälen. Sie öffnete die oberste Schublade ihrer Kommode, um sich ein frisches Schlaf-T-Shirt herauszunehmen, und da lag es: Das Distillers-Oberteil. Das sie Jess eines Nachmittags entwendet hatte, offiziell, weil er so egoistisch gewesen war, bei dem Konzert der Band, bei dem sie gemeinsam gewesen waren, nur eines zu kaufen. Inoffiziell, weil sie seinen Duft liebte. Jess roch nach... Aftershave... Haargel... Zigaretten... und etwas undefinierbarem, das Rory in Gedanken immer ‚New York' nannte, ein Geruch nach Abenteuern und Gefahr, nach engen Gassen und coolen Sprüchen. Zugegebenermaßen, sie wusste nicht wirklich, wie es in New York zuging... Ihre Besuche beschränkten sich auf Theatergänge, Museen und Galerien. Nicht zu vergessen die Buch- und Plattenläden, die sie gemeinsam mit Jess aufgesucht hatte.

Plötzlich sprangen sie einzelne Gegenstände in ihrem Zimmer nur so an: _Howl_ im Regal, der Poesieband, in dessen Rändern Jess mit seiner eiligen und kleinen, aber sehr gleichmäßigen Handschrift Anmerkungen hinterlassen hatte, der Teddy, den Rory auf dem Winterfestival beim Dosenwerfen gewonnen hatte. Mädchen müssen so werfen, hatte sie gesagt, und voll abgeräumt. Und dann hatte Jess sie geküsst.

Das Foto auf ihrem Nachtkästchen. Natürlich keines von ihnen gemeinsam, denn wer hätte das knipsen sollen? Lorelai hatte sich standhaft geweigert, Rory und Jess als ein wirkliches Paar zu sehen, und Luke hatte für so etwas keinen Sinn. Aber eines Tages hatte Rory Jess überrascht. Auf der Brücke, er hatte auf sie gewartet und sich dabei in ein Buch vertieft.

Rory hatte ihn im Profil erwischt, die Beine über dem See baumeln, das Gesicht konzentriert auf die Buchstaben vor ihm. Sein rechter Hand hielt locker das Buch (Rory hatte sich immer gefragt, wie man in dieser Position tatsächlich lesen konnte), mit der Rechten stützte er sich lässig auf den Planken ab. Er sah zufrieden aus, mit sich und der Welt. Nicht glücklich, aber frei.

_Ja. Frei. Das war er jetzt. Und sie auch._

Rory schluckte und schloss die Augen. Eine kleine Träne löste sich und lief über ihre Wange. Sie strich sie nicht weg. Stattdessen schob sie die Schublade, die sie immer noch geöffnet hatte, zu, blind nach einem Shirt greifend und es überstreifend. Dann rollte sie sich auf ihrem Bett zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen, sich unter der Decke vergrabend.

Morgen. Morgen würde sie stark sein. Ab morgen gab es kein Zurückblicken mehr. Aber jetzt... Jetzt galt es, sich noch ein bisschen der schöneren Zeiten zu erinnern – um danach zu vergessen.

Rory bemerkte, dass sie zu schluchzen begonnen hatte, aber sie konnte es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie spürte mehr als dass sie hörte, wie sich ihre Zimmertür einen Spalt weit öffnete. Einen Moment später lag Lorelai schon neben ihr und strich ihr sanft von hinten das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist okay." sagte sie. Sie strich ihr über den Rücken, und diese einfach Geste brachte Rory noch mehr zum Weinen.

Jess würde sie niemals so streicheln. Niemand würde sie jemals so berühren. Ihre Beziehungen scheiterten allesamt.

Sie war ein Mamakind.

„Es wird alles wieder gut." flüsterte Lorelai.

Rory hätte ihr so gerne geglaubt.


	3. Lethargie

Lethargie

Es war immer dasselbe. Die gleiche Routine jeden Tag. Aufstehen, im Diner helfen, in die Schule, zurück ins Diner, arbeiten, Hausaufgaben und ins Bett. So war die Abmachung, und Jess fehlte die Kraft sich dagegen aufzulehnen. Plus die Kreativität um sich ein besseres Schicksal auszumalen. Jess tat das, was man - also in seinem Fall Luke - zu ihm sagte. Einfach aus Mangel an Alternativen.

Gott, wer hätte das kommen sehen?

Jess machte sogar Hausaufgaben, es hielt ihn davon ab, sich zu viele Gedanken zu machen.

Es war das einzige, was Jess tat, ohne dass ihn jemand dazu aufgefordert hatte: Stunden konnten vergehen, während er in die Luft starrte, und gar nicht bemerkte, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Manchmal wusste er danach nicht einmal mehr, worüber er sich eigentlich den Kopf zerbrochen hatte.

Meistens bekam er davon Kopfschmerzen.

„Hilfst du mir bitte mal?!? Falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist, du sitzt in einem Diner. In _meinem _Diner, in dem du eigentlich arbeiten solltest." unterbrach Luke ihn.

„Hm." Jess nahm seinem Onkel zwei der Platten ab, die selbiger gerade aus der Küche balanciert hatte. Es war Caesars freier Tag, und im Diner war die Hölle los.

„Tisch zwei."

„Du hast sie nummeriert?"

„Der am Fenster."

Jess grunzte etwas Unverständliches und machte sich auf den Weg, wobei er einen großen Bogen um den Tisch machte, den Miss Patty mit ihren Freundinnen besetzt hielt. Morgen traf Julio zu Besuch ein, ein Mann, den Patty über das Internet kennen gelernt hatte, und da Patty fest davon überzeugt war, er würde ihr nächster Ehemann, hatte sie kurzfristig einen Junggesellinnenabschied organisiert. So in etwa hatte Jess es sich von seinem Onkel erklären lassen, nachdem er, während er völlig in Gedanken am Nebentisch Kaffee nachschenkte, tatsächlich von hinten angegrabscht worden war.

Achtung war geboten.

Luke blickte dem Jungen leicht besorgt hinterher. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht, dass Jess einmal ein wenig von seinem provozierenden und bockigen Gehabe ablegte, aber der Jess der letzten Wochen war ihm schon fast _zu _ruhig und willfährig.

Nahezu lethargisch.

Statt sich in seinen Büchern zu vergraben, wie Luke es von ihm gewohnt war, starrte er immer öfter einfach ins Leere und schaltete seine Umwelt völlig aus. Luke musste Jess manchmal mehrmals ansprechen, bis er sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein konnte.

Nach und nach hatte Jess sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Okay, er war nie die extrovertierteste Peron gewesen... Aber das hier begann Luke Angst zu machen.

Vielleicht hätte er Jess nicht zwingen sollen, das Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Aber was dann? Dann säße Jess den ganzen Tag herum und würde Löcher in die Luft starren, und nicht nur die Abende. Der Junge hatte keine Vorstellungen von seiner Zukunft, keine Perspektive. Irgendwer musste ja für ihn in die Zukunft denken!

Vielleicht hätte Luke Jess auch nach New York zurückschicken sollen, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass sein Neffe das Highschool-Jahr nicht schaffen würde. Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf Luke schnell wieder. Liz war nie wirklich mit ihrem Sohn klar gekommen; ihr Zusammenleben war so lange gut gegangen, wie sie sich aus dem Weg gingen. Hätten die beiden besser miteinander gekonnt, oder wäre Liz ihrer Mutterrolle mehr gewachsen gewesen, dann hätte Jess New York nie verlassen müssen, um mit seinem Onkel in Stars Hollow zu leben.

Es war nun einmal so wie es war.

War es Liebeskummer?

Jess sprach nie mit ihm über Rory, aber die Blicke, die die beiden, sobald Rory im Diner auftauchte, aneinander vorbeiwarfen, sprachen Bände. Jess hatte offensichtlich nicht geschafft, hinter sich klar Schiff zu machen. Und dabei hatte _er _mit Rory Schluss gemacht. So hatte es zumindest Lorelai geschildert.

Apropos Lorelai... Luke sah sie mit Rory die Straße hinunter kommen und begann Kaffee aufzubrühen. Es war immer von Vorteil, eine volle Kanne zur Hand zu haben, wenn die Gilmores auftauchten.

„Schnell, schnell." sagte Lorelai nur, kaum war sie mit ihrer Tochter ins Diner getreten. Sie fächelte sich mit der linken Hand Luft zu, und schien tatsächlich völlig außer Atem. Rory hinter ihr sah weniger abgehetzt aus und trug eine stoische Miene zur Schau, die jedem sagte: ‚Fragt nicht mich!'

„Und, Gold?" fragte Luke amüsiert.

„Was?"

„Na, bei deinem Wettrennen mit den vielen Unsichtbaren. Hast du gewonnen?"

Lorelai ließ sich direkt an der Theke nieder. Rory folgte ihr eher zögerlich, sie hatte in letzter Zeit die Tische _weit weg _von der Theke bevorzugt.

„Klar. Kevin Bacon hat mich beinahe noch eingeholt, aber keine Chance gegen _Stars Hollow Woman._ Sag mal, ist das ein Diner hier, oder was? Ich brauche Kaffee!"

„Und du hast es offensichtlich eilig." stellte Luke fest und füllte ihre Tasse extra bedächtig,

„Durchaus." Lorelai nahm ihm die Kanne einfach aus der Hand und ignorierte sein protestierendes ‚He!' völlig. „Heute ist nämlich ein ganz besonderer Tag, und ich möchte keine Minute davon mit unwichtigem Kram verschwenden."

„Wie Frühstück in meinem Diner." zog Luke sie auf.

Aber Lorelai ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Ganz genau. Und der Weg hierher..."

„Wir haben einen engen Zeitplan. Wir müssen noch einkaufen für unsere Rucksacktour durch Europa, und heute Abend hat Mom noch ein Date." sprang Rory nun ein.

Lorelai warf ihrer Tochter einen missbilligenden Blick zu: „Warum musst du mir immer die Pointe vermasseln?!?"

„Welche Pointe?"

„Na, ich wollte... den Weg... und dann... und dann die Tour... und heute Abend... Ach, vergiss es." Lorelai nahm resigniert einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Ein Date?" fragte Luke nach.

„Oh ja!" Lorelai warf ihre dunkle Mähne zurück. „Dave! Ich habe ihn vor einer Woche getroffen, und weißt du, es ist perfekt. Ich gehe jetzt eine Woche mit ihm aus, und dann verschwinde ich für zwei Monate nach Europa… ist das nicht genial?"

„Wieso sollte das genial sein?" Luke war etwas verwirrt.

„Oh Luke, du verstehst wahrlich nicht viel vom ‚Spiel der Liebe', oder?" Lorelai seufzte auf. „Es ist ganz einfach. Mach jemanden heiß, mach ihn verliebt, und dann mach dich rar. Sonst wird es zu schnell langweilig. Du musst den anderen dazu bringen, sich nach dir zu sehnen, dich zu vermissen."

„Zwei Monate lang? Und ihr kennt euch erst eine Woche?"

„Ja."

„Und dann meinst du nicht, er sucht sich stattdessen jemand anderen, jemanden, den er nicht nur ‚vermissen' kann, sondern auch, na ja, sprechen, ausführen, das was man so tut bei ersten Dates?"

Lorelai lächelte. „Siehst du? Keinerlei Erfahrung. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du und Nicole überhaupt zusammengekommen seid. Hat sie den ersten Schritt gemacht?"

„Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie mit mir ausgehen will. Wie man das so macht, wie das _normale _Leute so machen. Vielleicht sind das nicht die Spielregeln des ‚Spiels der Liebe', aber offensichtlich funktioniert es."

„Vielleicht liegt es aber auch nur daran, dass Nicole besser in diesem Spiel ist." meinte Lorelai. „Und danke für den Kaffee, ich muss jetzt weiter." Sie legte einen Schein neben ihre Untertasse und verschwand.

Luke blickte ihr nach. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das, was Lorelai gerade gesagt hatte. Beherrschte Nicole das Spiel tatsächlich? Beherrschte sie vielleicht ihre ganze Beziehung? Luke versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob sich Nicole tatsächlich rar gemacht hatte als sie begonnen hatten, regelmäßig miteinander auszugehen.

Natürlich hatten sie sich nicht jeden Abend getroffen, aber das lag daran, dass Nicole eine berufstätige Frau war, sie war Anwältin und hatte auch mal abends ein Meeting. Oder?

Aber wieso ließ er sich nur so einfach von Lorelai verunsichern? Gerade noch war er völlig zufrieden mit seiner Beziehung zu Nicole gewesen, und es brauchte nur ein Wort von Lorelai, und er stellte alles in Frage. Dabei war er doch glücklich mit Nicole. Oder?

Und wo zum Teufel lernte Lorelai einen Kerl namens ‚Dave' kennen?!?


	4. Blick in die Zukunft

Blick in die Zukunft 

„Okay. Du besorgst uns noch was zum Knabbern bei Doosie's, und ich erledige das mit den Drogerieartikeln. Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten zu Hause, und du hilfst mir noch, ein Kleid herauszusuchen, bevor Dave auftaucht. Alles klar?"

Rory nickte.

„Uhrenvergleich?"

Sie hielten ihre Uhren nebeneinander, die natürlich alles andere als die gleiche Zeit zeigten. Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal. Zehn Minuten sind zehn Minuten. Du kennst die Mission. Alles Roger?"

„Roger Rabbit."

„Gut."

Mutter und Tochter trennten sich. Die letzte Stunde hatten sie damit verbracht, alles zu kaufen, was ihnen in letzter Minute noch eingefallen war. Viel zu viel natürlich für eine Rucksacktour durch Europa. Im Moment schien eine Karawane mit hundert Kameln durch die Wüste Gobi angebrachter. Sie waren einfach zu materialistisch, dachte Rory sich. Wie schafften das andere Leute, in Urlaub zu fahren mit nur einer Tasche?

Es fiel ihr schon schwer für eine Reise von drei Tagen zu packen. Aber zwei Monate in Europa, nur mit einem Rucksack!

Wenn sie beide zu Hause waren, würden sie erst einmal die Zeit damit verbringen, sich gegenseitig irgendwelche Utensilien auszureden.

Doosie's.

Kein Problem eigentlich. Es ging nur um Eis und Chips für einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend, während Rory darauf wartete, dass ihre Mutter zurückkehrte von ihrem Date. Und am nächsten Morgen würden sie durchstarten.

Rory musste grinsen. Eigentlich sollte es umgekehrt sein. War es nicht die Aufgabe der Mutter, auf die Heimkehr ihrer Tochter zu warten, ängstlich auf die Uhr linsend, ob auch der Zapfenstreich eingehalten wurde? Egal, ihre Mutter hatte es verdient. Sie war so glücklich mit Dave! Sie benahm sich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, wobei das – zugegebenermaßen - auch ohne einen Dave des öfteren vorkam.

Normalerweise hätte sich Rory darüber endlos amüsieren können, aber im Moment war ihr letztendlich nicht danach. Ihr eigenes Pech in Liebesdingen beschäftigte sie noch immer, auch wenn sie das ihrer Mutter gegenüber immer abstritt.

Dean würde heiraten, kaum achtzehn Jahre alt.

Und Jess hatte sie einfach abserviert, nachdem sie sich geweigert hatte mit ihm zu schlafen. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr, wenn sie sich begegneten. Nicht dass das oft vor kam. Sie gingen sich aus dem Weg.

Rory war verletzt. Sie hatte zumindest erwartet, dass er sich entschuldigen würde für sein Verhalten. Schließlich hatte er sich vor ihren Augen geprügelt und sie dann eiskalt abserviert, ohne ihr einen Grund zu nennen! Sie hatte eine Erklärung verdient. Er schuldete ihr eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten.

Aber offensichtlich sah er das nicht so.

Doosie's. Das Problem war, dass der Laden direkt neben dem Diner war. Es bestand die Gefahr, Jess in die Arme zu laufen. Und dann wieder diese schreckliche peinlich Stille zwischen ihnen, die giftigen Blicke, die sie aneinander vorbeiwarfen...

Es war frustrierend und fruchtlos. Keinen Sinn, Begegnungen herauszufordern.

Rory schlug einen weiten Bogen um Luke's und trat in das Lebensmittelgeschäft. Sie griff ihre Lieblingssorte Chips heraus, Essig und Zwiebeln, die ganz böse Mischung, und hing gerade über der Kühltruhe auf der Suche nach dem Schokoladeneis mit den extra großen Schokosplittern, als sie angesprochen wurde.

"Rory."

Sie fuhr herum.

Da stand Dean, die grüne Doosie's-Schürze um die Hüfte, sein Gewicht verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagernd.

„Hi." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich…" Er zögerte, fasste dann aber doch neuen Mut. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Für die Geschichte bei der Party. Ich wollte keine Schlägerei anfangen. Er bringt mich nur immer so aus dem Konzept. Ich meine, du hast geweint, und er... er war einfach nur wieder das typische Arschloch, und … irgendwas ist bei mir in dem Moment ausgeklinkt."

„Ist schon okay." Rory lächelte gleichmütig. „Es war nicht deine Schuld. Also, eigentlich doch… Aber…" Sie lachte nervös, wurde dann aber schnell wieder still. „Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen." sagte sie schließlich, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin froh. Niemand sollte dich zum Weinen bringen."

Das kam so ehrlich und offen, dass Rory wieder aufsah, direkt in Deans blaue, traurige Augen.

„Du hast etwas besseres verdient."

„Ja." sagte Rory nur. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst noch sagen sollte. War da noch etwas anderes in Deans Blick? Mehr als die Besorgnis um eine gute, langjährige Freundin? Nein, er hatte vor zu heiraten. In etwas mehr als sechs Wochen war es soweit; er und Lindsay würden vor den Traurichter treten. Dean war mitfühlend, er war ein guter Freund, nichts weiter. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie in die Zukunft blickte.

Sie sah auf die Uhr, als könne sie ihre Zukunft dort ablesen. „Zehn Minuten."

„Was?"

„Ich wollte meine Mam zu Hause treffen. Wir haben uns zum Einkaufen zehn Minuten gegeben. Die Zeit ist fast um. Ich muss los. Wir fahren morgen nach Europa."

"Und danach geht es nach Yale?"

„Ja, wir kommen eine Woche vor Semesterbeginn zurück."

„Das ist schön."

Rory wandte sich zum gehen. Sie zahlte bei Ralph, dem Jungen an der Kasse und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als Dean sie noch einmal anrief.

„Rory?"

Sie wandte sich mit einem fragenden Blick um.

„Viel Spaß in Yale." Dean lächelte und winkte zum Abschied.

"Und dir viel Spaß bei deiner Hochzeit. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da sein kann."

„Du verpasst etwas."

„Ich weiß."

„Bye."

„Bye."

Rory, die Tüte im Arm, rauschte um die Ecke. _Du verpasst etwas. _Wieso hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Dean sich nicht nur auf die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen bezogen hatte?

Völlig in Gedanken versunken lief sie beinahe in die Gestalt, die direkt um die Ecke an der Wand lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, im Mundwinkel eine Zigarette. Jess. Natürlich. Dieser Nachmittag war der absolute Horror.

„Warum so in Eile?" fragte Jess. Er schaffte es, selbst diesen unscheinbaren Satz feindselig klingen zu lassen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

„Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht." philosophierte Jess sinnfrei an ihr vorbei. Dann nahm er die Zigarette zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand und atmete Rauch aus, ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Angeekelt trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Weißt du was, du tust mir leid."

„Ach ja?" Ein provozierendes Grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hier für eine Tour abziehst, aber sie ist armselig." Rory beschloss, aufs Ganze zu gehen. Heute konnte sie ihm alles ins Gesicht sagen. Morgen früh saß sie im Flieger nach Europa, und sie würde Zeit genug haben, alles zu bereuen, was ihr nun über die Lippen perlte. Aber jetzt musste sie einfach los werden, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag.

„Du tust mir leid, weil DU armselig bist. Tust so als würde dich nichts berühren. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja sogar, dir selber etwas vorzumachen. Vielleicht bist du ja sogar der gefühllose Kerl, den du immer gibst. Vielleicht hat meine Mam recht, und du hast mir die ganze Zeit unserer Beziehung über etwas vorgemacht. Aber ich weiß eines: Ich werde eines Tages glücklich werden. Ich habe Ziele und ich bin überzeugt, dass es sich eines Tages auszahlen wird, dass ich nicht alle meine Mitmenschen für Arschlöcher halte. Du dagegen wirst niemals glücklich werden. Vielleicht macht dich deine Tour unnahbar, mysteriös und sexy. Aber sie wird dich auch dein ganzes Leben lang verdammt einsam machen."

„Bist du fertig?" Jess Augen blickten direkt in die ihren, offensichtlich gänzlich unberührt. Seine Körperhaltung war die eines völlig Unbeteiligten.

Rory schüttelte in einer traurigen Geste der Resignation den Kopf, bevor sie ihn ein letztes Mal ansah. „Ich fliege morgen früh. Und wenn ich wiederkomme, glaube ich nicht, dass ich jemals wieder ein Wort mit dir wechseln werde. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Leben."

Damit rauschte sie ab. Ein gewisses Triumphgefühl machte sich in ihr breit, während sich die nervösen Knoten noch nicht wieder gelöst hatten. Die Mischung machte sie fast schwindelig. Aber was gab es besseres als Essigzwiebelchips, um einen protestierenden Magen zu beruhigen?


	5. Ein Ferngespräch

Ein Ferngespräch

Das Telefon klingelte nun schon zum dritten Mal.

Luke, genau wissend, dass Jess am Tresen direkt neben dem Telefon saß und in seinen Unterlagen für die Sommerschule blätterte, rief ungeduldig aus der Küche, er solle gefälligst rangehen, sonst würde er es bereuen.

Ein viertes Klingeln, dann ein fünftes.

Luke war schon so weit, entnervt die Pfanne vom Herd zu nehmen, als das Klingeln unterbrochen wurde.

Danke, Gott. Er hat aufgelegt.

„Luke's."

Nein. Jess hatte tatsächlich abgenommen. Wunder geschahen also doch noch.

„Hm."

Luke spitzte die Ohren, darauf wartend, dass Jess ihn ans Telefon rief.

„Okay."

Immer diese kurzen Antworten, aus denen niemand schlau wurde. Aber offensichtlich war das Telefonat nicht für Luke. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Pfannkuchen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

„Erzähl mir mehr. Was treibst du gerade?"

Jess konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Die Stimme seiner Mutter strotzte nur so von Energie. Verdammt, warum hatte er _davon _nicht mehr abbekommen?

„Schularbeiten."

„Ah, Luke hat dich also dazu gebracht, deinen Abschluss doch noch zu machen."

„Scheint so." erwiderte Jess gleichgültig.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz?"

Oh nein. Jetzt klang Liz besorgt. Nicht noch jemand, der sich Gedanken um ihn machte. Luke meinte wohl, Jess bemerkte die Blicke nicht, die er ihm zuwarf, wenn er dachte, Jess sei anderweitig beschäftigt. Und dann noch diese ständigen Gespräche, um die Luke sich bemühte, allesamt um seine Zukunft kreisend! Jess wusste nicht, wen die Versuche ernsthafter Konversation mehr schmerzten, Luke oder ihn. Aber sein Onkel schaffte es immer wieder, auf das Thema „Zukunft" zurückzukommen. Fehlte nur noch, dass er ihm College-Broschüren unter das Kopfkissen schmuggelte. Damit er endlich Ziele entwickelte! _Träume!_

Jess konnte diese Worte nicht mehr hören.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze, ich bin nur müde." _Ja, dieses Gesprächs müde._ Jess' Schläfen begannen wieder einmal zu pochen.

„Was ist mit deinem Sarkasmus passiert?" versuchte es Liz auf einem anderen Weg.

„Weißt du, ich habe mir gestern den Kopf gestoßen, und dabei ist leider mein Sarkasmuszentrum zerstört worden. Ich bin nur noch ein halber Mensch, aber ich hoffe schwer auf die Medizin. Sie machen ständig Fortschritte in der Transplantationschirurgie. Vielleicht springt ja noch eine neue Lunge für mich dabei heraus. Du weißt schon, das viele Passivrauchen in meiner Jugend..."

„Nicht witzig. Außerdem rauchst du selber, was, seit du elf bist?"

„Ich hatte tolle Vorbilder."

„Komm mir nicht so!"

„Na gut, was erwartest du für eine Antwort auf so eine Frage. ‚Was mit deinem Sarkasmus passiert?!?'" äffte er seine Mutter nach.

„Eine ehrliche."

Jess lachte bitter. „Bisschen spät für die besorgte Mama-Tour, oder? Ich bin inzwischen volljährig, weißt du? Seit genau ... drei Monaten. Nur falls du dich nicht mehr erinnerst."

Sie hatte nicht einmal angerufen. Luke war um ihn herum geschlichen wie auf rohen Eiern, aber er hatte nicht einmal so etwas wie Enttäuschung fühlen können. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Seine Mutter mochte sich ein neues, glücklicheres Leben aufgebaut haben. Glückwunsch. Aber er war kein Teil dieses neuen Lebens, das hatte er spätestens in dem Moment begriffen, als Liz ihn in den Bus nach Stars Hollow gesetzt hatte, mit dem Versprechen, ihm seine Besitztümer per FedEx nachzuschicken.

„Lass deine Spielchen mit mir, okay?" Liz' Tonfall war scharf geworden.

„Dann lass deine Fragen."

„Na gut." Liz seufzte auf und atmete dann zweimal durch, bevor sie einen erneuten Anlauf wagte. „Ist Luke in der Nähe?"

„Er kocht gerade." antwortete Jess abweisend.

„Dann sage ihm einfach, dass ich angerufen habe, okay?"

„Werde ich." Jess musste den Impuls unterdrücken, nach diesen Worten einfach aufzulegen.

„Ich habe wieder eine Wohnung in New York, weißt du?" versuchte Liz es erneut.

„Hm."

„Mit TJ. Du kennst ihn noch nicht, aber du wirst ihn mögen. Alle mögen TJ! Er ist wirklich witzig! Wir kommen die nächsten Wochen vielleicht mal vorbei. Wenn wir uns hier eingerichtet haben. Und wir haben ein Telefon, deswegen rufe ich eigentlich an. Hast du was zum Schreiben?" Liz war nun offensichtlich bemüht um einen unverbindlichen Tonfall.

Jess grunzte bestätigend. Er ließ sich die Nummer diktieren und beendete danach das Gespräch rasch, bevor sie wieder mit irgendetwas neuem anfangen konnte. Wie sehr sie ihren zukünftigen Exmann liebte, beispielsweise. Jess' Kopfschmerz hatte sich inzwischen zu seinen vollen Ausmaßen entfaltet. Vielleicht sollte er sich für ein paar Stunden hinlegen. Nachher.

„Wer war denn dran?" fragte Luke, als er eine Minute später Babette ihre Pfannkuchen mit Vanilleeis serviert hatte.

Jess sah kaum von seinen Schularbeiten auf. „Liz."

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie hat wieder einen festen Wohnsitz in New York und eine Festnetznummer. Ich habe sie dir an dein Board gepinnt."

„Wollte sie mich nicht sprechen?" fragte Luke verwirrt.

Jess zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verzog sich mit seinen Schularbeiten nach oben.

Luke seufzte auf. Es war wie Zähne ziehen, sich mit Jess zu unterhalten.


End file.
